


Ninjago oneshot's

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Human x non-human, M/M, Multi, Romance, human x ghost, i can't tag, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Oneshot's of Ningago gay, if you do not like then do not read. I will not stand for harassment just because I post something that you do not like.
Relationships: A whole lot more, Chen/Kai, Garmadon/Kai, Garmadon/Lloyd, Pythor/Lloyd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Soft

Lloyd couldn't help but notice how soft his father's hair looked. It always made him curious as to how it felt, did he take good care of it? It was often something that the teen thought about in the rare moments he had to himself, be it drifting off to sleep or a rare day off. All he thought about was what his fathers' hair felt like.   
Garmadon was mostly unaware of his son's thoughts, only catching the boys staring every once in a while. Mostly when Lloyd would quickly look away when Garmadon looked towards the boy, but he chalked it up to his son just being nervous, as teens tended to be. He was young once too and knew how it felt to be in the spotlight most of your life. Though it was better that Lloyd had managed to avoid becoming like himself. Garmadon could say that for sure.  
The day was rather uneventful, and the ninja had decided that they would have some free time. Lloyd was sitting in his father's room, trying to avoid his companion's loud protests against the game they were playing in their shared room. Sometimes Lloyd wondered how they lived together for so long, all that noise. The door opening snapped Lloyd from his thoughts as he looked up, finding his father at the door. The older man was holding a cup of tea, looking surprised.  
"Oh, Lloyd. May I ask what you are doing in my room?" Garmadon asked softly as he walked in, setting his tea down on his side table. He took his place next to Lloyd, waiting for an answer as he looked down at the boy. He could see Lloyd look at him, eyes slightly wide as the boy sat up, huffing softly as he didn't answer. Hm, why did Lloyd act like this around him? He used to be so happy that Garmadon was around, but now he seemed different. Maybe it was just teenage years taking their toll.  
Lloyd gazed at the ground, face flushing red as he quickly looked at his father, wanting so bad to touch his hair. Scooting closer to the older man he gently hugged him, but slid his hand up and into his hair, feeling the soft strands slide through his fingers. God, his father's hair was soft, but his father clearing his throat made him stop. He couldn't believe his actions had made this so awkward, but to his surprise, his father wrapped his arms around him.   
"Lloyd, you could have asked," Garmadon said softly, smiling down at the boy as he looked at him, Lloyd's face was flushed bright red, and Garmadon couldn't help but find it adorable. He knew it was wrong, but at moments he just wanted to hold Lloyd close, kiss him and make sure that Lloyd knew he loved him, But that couldn't happen. Lloyd was his son, and loving him as anything more was wrong. Though as Lloyd moved closer he couldn't help but flush slightly.   
"I love you, dad," Lloyd said softly, gently pecking Garmadon on the lips. He didn't care about the outcome, all he cared about was this moment. aThe moment he accepted what he knew was always going to happen, he loved his father, but even he knew it was wrong. That didn't stop him from allowing himself this one time to let himself go.  
Garmadon instantly relaxed, gently kissing back as he held Lloyd close. This feeling was strange, hearing Lloyd say those words gave him a feeling that he had never felt, even when he was with Misako, it was true love. He only felt that feeling for his son, and it was an amazing feeling. This was something he would regret later, but he chose to enjoy it now. After all, he may not get another chance like it.   
By the time the two had revealed their feelings, it was already late at night. During that time they had talked about everything, and not long passed before they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each others arms, warm and content with their lives. Garmadon's tea still set on the table, cold and forgotten as the two slept peacefully through the night.


	2. Requests?

Feel free to post some requests! I'm open to anything except smut, so feel free to give me some requests, but make sure to be specific. I will try to get it out as fast as possible, so don't spam me about it please!


	3. All requests

Hey you guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting. I am not on my computer much, but I'm back now, so please put all of your requests here so I can find them. I will need the relationship and a plotline, that is all I need. When I finish I will rely on your comment and say "your request has been posted" and it will be done. Thank you guys!


End file.
